Une pipe à 300 millions de berrys
by Linaelle
Summary: CONCOURS ! Ce mot, Robin en gardait de délicieux souvenirs… Et elle avait enfin l'occasion de relancer l'aventure, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? ZoSan.


___Bonjour à tous ! Cet OS est publié dans le cadre du concours de Lisen-chan (et de ses acolytes Nathdawn et Sinasta) ! Un grand merci à eux trois qui se bougent pour le fandom et à toutes les participantes ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**UNE PIPE À 300 MILLIONS DE BERRYS**

« Non, elle n'aurait pas osé… »

Un costume noir, une mèche blonde, une clope.

Accoudé au bastingage du Sunny, Sanji avait les yeux rivés sur _Le Super-Colvert __Déchaîné_, mensuel que l'équipage recevait régulièrement d'Alabasta. Entre les promesses de noyade de l'horoscopirate (c'est toujours pareil, quand on est « poisson ») et la rubrique morbide des renards des nuages écrasés, un article aux lignes resserrées avait fini par attirer son attention. Et de ce fait, celle de _l'autre_.

« Tu vois bien qu'si, c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! »

Un haramaki, un carré de gazon, trois sabres.

Penché par dessus l'épaule du cuistot, Zoro fixait, lui aussi, le petit encadré à l'allure modeste, qui refusait de trahir la gravité de son contenu.

« Parce que tu sais lire, toi, maintenant ? »

Le ton s'était voulu sincère, presque innocent, alors que le blondinet, se retournant vers son camarade, laissait échapper un demi-sourire narquois. Il n'en fallut pas plus à notre bretteur pour répliquer, ironique.

« Ouais, y'a des miracles dans la vie. En apercevant ta gueule pour la première fois, des lettres sont apparues. J'me rappelle… Un B… Un A… Un K… Et à nouveau un A. Ce fut magnif…

- Stop ! Tu peux maintenant laisser ton cerveau refroidir ! Fais pas semblant, cette tirade, si j'ose dire, était beaucoup trop longue pour l'algue que tu es, conclut un Sanji compatissant, posant sa main sur l'épaule du vert, échauffé.

- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton petit discours de tout à l'heure, peut-être ? proposa ce dernier, sans se démonter. »

Le cuisinier leva un sourcil interrogateur qui incita bien vite Zoro à développer.

« Oui… Encore ! singea-t-il. Zo… ro ! Vas-y ! Plus… plus fort ! »

Rage et rougeurs envahirent de concert le cuistot qui coupa court aux simagrées.

« Ta gueule, Marimo !

- Sourcil en vrille ! »

Un déclic, un élan, un combat.

Et vous pouvez aisément imaginer la suite alors reportons notre attention, si vous le voulez bien, sur ce journal qui se balançait à présent au gré des vents, indifférent aux râles, esquivant habilement les assauts de nos deux protagonistes. Il finit par s'échouer doucement au sol, offrant aux curieux le fameux article au titre pourtant bien discret : _la nouvelle plume de Goncourt Island_.

Les premières lignes en dévoilaient davantage…

_Seulement un mois après la grande première, Goncourt Island lance la deuxième édition de son concours, a priori déjà célèbre dans tout Grand Line, et innove en ouvrant ses candidatures à… vous, lecteurs du Super-Colvert Déchaîné ! Pour cela, rien de plus simple, envoyez-nous vos magnifiques écrits et le grand vainqueur se verra publié dans ces pages !_

_Le thème de cette fois-ci : deux phrases, au choix, à faire apparaître dans votre composition._

_**« L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. »**_

_Ou_

_**« Tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote… »**_

_Notre formidable jury, composé d…_

… _SCRAATCH_.

La fin de la phrase disparut sous une semelle.

« Merde ! Le journal ! Putain, Marimo, t'abuses !

- Comment ça, j'abuse ? C'est TON pied donc c'est TA faute !

- Mais va te faire foutre, tête de cactus !

- Ça, c'est ton rôle, enfoiré de Love-Cook ! »

Nos deux personnages étaient, il faut dire, bien partis pour reprendre leur lutte là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, oubliant les feuilles de papier froissées à leurs pieds. Cependant, une petite tête brune fit discrètement son apparition. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, elle traversa le pont du Sunny, telle une âme errante, ignorant l'éternelle dispute qui se jouait sous ses yeux vitreux. Cette intervention eut l'étrange conséquence de suspendre les gestes des deux combattants, abasourdis.

« Oï, Luffy, hésita le bretteur, il t'arrive quoi ? Le frigo est vide ? Tu l'as bouffé ? »

Voyant que son zombi de capitaine se contentait d'un regard inexpressif en guise de réponse, Sanji essaya à son tour d'éclaircir le mystère.

« Chopper… t'a imposé un régime végétarien ? »

Une lueur d'effroi traversa subitement les orbes inexpressifs avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent à nouveau, glissant tristement vers l'amas de papier délaissé.

« Ah, c'est l'concours, réalisa Zoro. T'as raison, c'est dégueulasse que Robin nous force à participer.

- C'est pas ça, répondit finalement l'homme élastique, la voix lasse.

- Quoi alors ? reprit le cuistot.

- Les sujets… Ils sont trop nuls… Le premier, j'y comprends rien, et le deuxième…

- … est vulgaire, acheva le blond, tout à fait d'accord. Mais il faut croire que ça peut plaire à certains pervers primitifs… »

Offrant un regard appuyé au bretteur, Sanji fut cependant repris par son capitaine.

« Non, pas vulgaire…

- … Pas assez gourmand ? tenta à son tour Zoro. »

Sanji s'étrangla.

« Bah quoi ? se défendit le vert. Ça parle de sucer mais pas de bouffe, j'essaie de me mettre à sa place…

- Banal, coupa Luffy.

- Quoi ? refusèrent les deux autres.

- C'est juste trop banal…

- Oui, on a bien compris, répondit le bretteur, mais on te repose la question : QUOI ?

- Ben oui, s'expliqua le capitaine, rien que l'autre jour, tu vois, j'étais en train de sucer un pote et…

- JE VEUX PAS L'SAVOIR ! interrompit le cuistot.

- Mais si, abruti, ça nous donnera des idées… Vas-y, Luffy, raconte ! »

* * *

Une large main s'empara d'un journal abandonné dont les rumeurs étaient parvenues jusqu'à deux oreilles pourtant peu indiscrètes. Parcourant rapidement le texte, deux yeux se figèrent sur quelques mots bien précis.

…_Notre formidable jury, composé du maire de l'île, de son acolyte Ed. ainsi que de la mystérieuse et recherchée Nico Robin, grande gagnante de la première édition…_

Comment le mensuel pouvait-il ouvertement assumer la participation d'une dangereuse criminelle à ce projet ? Pire encore, quelques lignes plus loin, on pouvait retrouver une prétendue interview…

_Mademoiselle Nico Robin, vous affirmez que vos compagnons de voyage participeront à ce concours. Pourtant, vous étiez dans l'obligation de taire ce projet…  
__N.R. : Je ne leur ai absolument rien dit. Mais ils écriront, ça ne fait aucun doute. En cas de refus, j'ai quelques moyens de pression qui sauront aisément les convaincre._

Franky frissonna, il s'imaginait parfaitement la brune répondant ainsi, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres, et achevant sa réplique par un petit rire cristallin qui aurait dénoté étrangement avec ses dires. Les moyens de pressions de Robin, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Au sens propre, son entrejambe en gardait un souvenir épouvantable au sens figuré, il n'y avait pas encore goûté mais refusait déjà d'envisager le jour où il y serait confronté…

* * *

« Plus jamais je ne verrai notre capitaine de la même façon, rumina un blondinet en fermant la porte de la cuisine.

- En attendant, on a un scénario parfait, constata le vert. La victoire est nôtre.

- Encore faut-il qu'on arrive à l'écrire !

- J'ai l'titre, pour le reste, tu te démerdes.

- Ah ouais ? J'ose même pas imaginer : « Luffy, le seigneur des sucettes » ou « une gâterie, mon capitaine », peut-être ? railla Sanji.

- Non, on appellera ça : une pipe à 300 millions de berrys. »

Le cuistot dévisagea un instant le bretteur avant de s'emparer de quoi écrire et de déposer le matériel sur la table à laquelle il s'assit sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? intervint Zoro.

- T'as le titre, admit l'autre de mauvaise grâce, alors je tente la suite… Mais je te préviens, à la moindre galère, tu prends le relais… puisque le thème t'inspire tellement. »

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, le blond se relevait déjà, le regard posé sur son acolyte qui, adossé au mur, une bouteille à la main, attendait que le travail se fasse.

« Tu luttes déjà ? C'est pas glorieux !

- Non, je fais juste ce que t'as dit : je me démerde. Il me faut un peu d'inspiration, tu vois… Ça devrait pas te gêner outre mesure, précisa Sanji, amusé. »

Profitant de l'incompréhension du bretteur, le cuisinier se rapprocha rapidement et glissa une main aventureuse sur l'entre-jambe de celui-ci tandis que ses lèvres venaient agripper les siennes. Zoro, agréablement surpris, ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser, refermant son étreinte sur son partenaire qui s'affairait déjà à libérer habilement l'accès à son désir grandissant.

Délivrant enfin l'objet de son intérêt véritable, le blondinet posa un genou à terre et glissa, sans plus attendre, sa langue sur la verge qui prenait déjà de l'ampleur.

« Tu devrais écrire… des saloperies…plus… souvent… murmura le bretteur. »

Sanji ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux pour dévorer chaque réaction de son amant. Puis, arrivant au sommet du gland longuement humidifié, il entrouvrit délicatement les lèvres, laissant le membre dur pénétrer sa bouche. Le premier va-et-vient se fit lent et doux ; le second, profond et sensuel ; le troisième… Zoro aurait été incapable de le décrire, déjà abîmé dans la volupté…

Mais Sanji se releva brutalement, se jeta sur son morceau de papier et griffonna les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Il t'arrive quoi, là ? l'interrompit un bretteur passablement énervé.

- Ben, j'écris !

- Et tu me laisses en plan pour ton torchon ?

- Arrête, ça sera une œuvre d'art ! Écoute : « … Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant déjà au plaisir, et glissa doucement une main dans les cheveux du pirate… » ! »

Si Zoro avait pu rougir, ses joues brûleraient déjà de gêne mais cette dernière se contenta d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Le blondinet venait de transcrire ses propres gestes et, allez savoir pourquoi, ça ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

La description d'un acte sexuel ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais que ce soit le leur changeait peut-être la donne. Les mots n'étaient habituellement pas leur fort et là, son amant lui livrait sa façon de percevoir leur intimité, sa façon de le percevoir, lui. Une déclaration en somme et ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, loin de là.

Alors, il consentit à ce petit manège, prenant son mal en patience et guettant le point final du récit. Car l'autre allait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, n'est-ce pas ?

Portant le goulot qu'il n'avait pas relâché à ses lèvres, Zoro laissa donc son regard errer sur ces cheveux blonds que ses doigts avaient effectivement caressés, inconsciemment, comme pour encourager les efforts de son partenaire ; sur ces lèvres qui l'insupportaient quand elles se laissaient franchir par d'innombrables inepties mais qui le faisaient si délicieusement s'oublier lorsqu'enfin elles s'autorisaient à effleurer, toucher, embrasser ; sur ces mains qu'il savait agiles et qui venaient de s'immobiliser, buttant probablement sur une tournure.

Le bretteur ne pouvait évidemment pas laisser son compagnon dans l'embarras…

« Ramène ta feuille ici. »

Sanji sursauta et releva la tête, le rouge aux joues. Il pensait qu'il n'avait qu'à aligner les phrases, décrivant leurs gestes mais ça ne suffisait pas. Inévitablement, il en arrivait à décrire la raison, la manière, la portée. Quand cela concernait son amant, les mots se laissaient saisir, c'était ce qu'il voyait et sa façon de l'interpréter, rien de plus, mais composer sur ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même était une toute autre paire de manche. Il se retrouvait à décrire honnêtement toutes ces émotions qu'il se contentait d'éprouver passionnément sans jamais se les avouer vraiment. Il fallait qu'en plus d'être à l'écoute de son amant, il soit à l'écoute de ses propres sentiments.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'intervention du bretteur l'avait reconnecté avec la réalité. Il avait alors senti ce feu qui devait colorer son visage depuis un bon moment.

« Nan, toi, ramène ton cul, on a du boulot. »

Zoro ne se fit pas prier pour aller le déposer juste à côté de la feuille déjà noircie et raturée, comme semblait lui indiquer son partenaire qui passa habilement entre ses jambes. Le cuistot était prêt, sa source d'inspiration face à lui, sur la table, alors qu'il n'avait même pas lâché sa plume. Avec un professionnalisme tout approprié, il lança un regard enflammé à son amant avant de glisser les doigts de sa main gauche sur le membre délaissé.

Le bretteur soupira, enfin comblé. Bientôt la chaleur humide fit, elle aussi, son retour mais seulement pour un bref instant. Sanji, continuant de le branler, avait porté ses yeux sur le papier qu'il recouvrait à nouveau en tentant de rester transporté par cette douce excitation qui les liait. Puis, il déposa la plume pour le sucer encore. Les allers-retours continuèrent, toujours plus frustrants, alors le blondinet tenta de compenser en livrant à son amant quelques passages choisis à mesure qu'il les écrivait.

« Gé…missement… délicieusement rauque… »

Dans un semblant de conscience, Zoro pinça les lèvres. Un son les avait franchies et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Putain, Cook… je gémis pas !

- Ah oui ? répliqua l'intéressé, mis au défi. »

Sanji délaissa un instant ses lignes pour reprendre et accélérer brutalement les va-et-vient. Sa bouche et ses mains œuvrèrent de concert pour le plaisir du bretteur qui oublia bien vite le pourquoi de cet emballement soudain. Basculant la tête en arrière, il ne tarda pas à se laisser complètement dépasser et jouir puissamment dans la gorge de son amant.

« T'as raison, un râle plutôt !

- T'fais chier, articula péniblement Zoro, encore lointain, avant de s'écarter. »

Tandis que le bretteur se rhabillait, Sanji reporta son attention sur le résultat de ses efforts et soupira en constatant qu'il faudrait plus d'une de ces petites séances pour parvenir à ce qu'il espérait. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus déplaisant…

« Ça vaut pas 300 millions de berrys, conclut-il, en ramassant son matériel.

- Normal, s'amusa Zoro. Tes pipes sont qu'à 77 millions ! »

Puis, il se retourna, se dirigeant vers la bouteille délaissée, continuant son petit discours sans voir la mine de son amant s'assombrir en silence.

« C'est déjà sympa, j'avoue ! Mais t'imagines, 300 millions, en comparaison ? Plus que trois fois meilleur ! Ça doit être l'extase ! En même temps, c'est clair que s'il se sert de son pouvoir, il doit peut-être te faire des trucs pas possibles ! D'où les 300 millions pour la Gomu-gomu-no pipe ! Bon ok, vaudrait mieux qu'il ferme sa gueule pour l'ambiance… L'avantage, c'est qu'après, la bouche pleine… Ses techniques doivent bien vite te faire oublier que… Sanji ? »

Les feuilles avaient disparu, la passion aussi. Et le cuisinier avait regagné la porte de la cuisine. Sans un regard, il répondit simplement un « _ne m'appelle pas comme ça_ » glacial avant qu'un claquement brutal ne les sépare.

* * *

« Robin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La rouquine de l'équipage, étendue tranquillement sur son transat, épiait sa voisine dont le visage habituellement énigmatique changeait régulièrement de couleur. Des rougeurs lui étaient régulièrement venues mais, entre ces moments de trouble, Nami avait également cru déchiffrer curiosité et consternation jusqu'à ce que Robin ne palisse, comme redoutant la suite des événements puis s'assombrisse, comme constatant, impuissante, que ses prévisions se confirmaient.

Au même instant, une porte claqua violemment laissant apparaître un cuisinier plus qu'orageux.

Nami ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre tous ces événements : une Robin indiscrète, un Sanji bouillant et un Zoro sûrement sidéré, probablement désemparé ou éventuellement moqueur. Elle aurait préféré moqueur, comme d'habitude. Mais ça n'aurait pas expliqué les craintes de la brune. Alors elle réitéra sa question que Robin sembla entendre pour la première fois, ses pensées quittant la cuisine pour revenir sur le transat. Avec un sourire inquiet, elle se contenta de répondre dans un souffle :

« L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime… »

Nami acquiesça en silence. Elle n'aurait pas droit aux détails que sa voisine, peu encline à propager des rumeurs, préféra garder pour elle, protégeant jalousement, comme à son habitude, les secrets de l'équipage. Cependant, la rouquine ne pouvait nier qu'en matière d'amour, leur petit couple était loin de coller aux clichés et d'emprunter les voies les plus faciles.

* * *

Colère, dépit.

Il a chéri._ Il_ a trahi.

Abandon, hostilité.

Il a aimé. _Il_ a trompé.

Doute, désarroi.

Il oublie le pourquoi.

Remords, regrets.

Il ne peut tout effacer.

Amertume.

Il prend la plume.

* * *

Indigné, dépité, il refuse d'être accusé.

Parce que c'est _lui_ qui est parti.

Parce qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

Délaissé, isolé, il comprend sans accepter.

Parce que lui aurait permis.

Parce que lui aurait supporté.

Détaché, séparé, il admet s'être trompé.

Parce qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes soucis.

Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le même passé.

Affecté, dépassé, il ne peut pas s'excuser.

Parce que c'est devant _lui_.

Parce qu'il s'agit de fierté.

Amertume. Il prend la plume.

* * *

« Hey ! hurla un Luffy enthousiaste. Le Super-Colvert est arrivé ! »

L'équipage se rassembla rapidement autour de son capitaine qui brandissait bien haut le journal où devaient être publiés les résultats du concours auquel tous avaient finalement participé, la brune exceptée. Parmi eux, deux anciens amants ne s'osaient plus à espérer.

Depuis qu'ils avaient remis leurs écrits à Robin, les jours avaient filé, l'amertume aussi, laissant place à une douloureuse mélancolie qui les replongeait dans ces instants passés, pendant ce doux mois où ils s'étaient aimés tant de fois en si peu de temps, où ils s'étaient aimés trop peu de fois, il y a bien trop longtemps. Avant ce concours.

Car depuis, il n'y avait plus eu grand-chose. Les disputes étaient revenues, intolérables autant qu'indispensables. Il avait fallu retrouver cette distance artificielle et faire avec. En quoi l'annonce des résultats changerait-elle quelque chose à leur rupture ? À part leur rappeler à l'un, comme à l'autre, pourquoi tout s'était brutalement terminé.

« Oh ! Il y a deux textes gagnants ! Mais c'est de la triche ! s'indigna le chapeau de paille. C'est le même qui a écrit les deux !

- Pfff… Forcément, ça fait deux fois plus de chance de gagner… calcula habilement Usopp. Comment il s'appelle ce gars ?

- Ano… nyme !

- Luffy… C'est pas un nom ça… ça veut juste dire qu'on ne connait pas l'auteur…

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a des abrutis qui ont participé sans dire qui ils sont ?

- C'est ça !

- Mais c'est encore plus con !

- Peut-être pas, commenta une Robin déjà bien renseignée, en s'emparant du mensuel. Regardez, il y a aussi une « publication de consolation » pour « un texte qui a retenu notre attention pour son style pour le moins particulier ». Franky, félicitations !

- Ouha ! reprit le capitaine. T'es trop fort ! Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on te prenne dans l'équipage ! Faut fêter ça ! »

L'équipage se dirigea donc sans attendre vers les cuisines où le cuistot improvisa quelques cocktails et amuse-bouches. Alors que des rires qui ne le concernaient pas commençaient à s'élever, le bretteur laissa errer son regard sur les pages du _Super-Colvert Déchaîné_ de ce mois. Un demi-sourire détaché étira la commissure de ses lèvres lorsque celui-ci reconnut sans peine des mots qui lui semblèrent lointains.

_Tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote… C'était… avant nous deux…_

C'était peine perdue, alors il se détacha de ses propres phrases pour poursuivre sa lecture vers l'autre anonyme.

_À combien m'aimes-tu ? Puisque la question est tout simplement là. La seule différence entre sa technique et la mienne, c'est ton amour. Alors, est-ce que j'atteins les 223 millions ? Ai-je seulement droit au moindre million à tes yeux ?_

_Argent et amour font mauvais ménage donc ce n'est peut-être pas une question qui devrait se poser. Mais je t'ai bien haï de t'aimer alors reste-t-il encore des choses que nous ne pouvons nous permettre ?_

_À combien m'aimes-tu ? Je me plais à croire que tu m'aimais sans compter, que tu m'aimais assez. Après tout, jusque là, il n'y avait eu que nous deux, même avant que l'on ne s'accepte. _

_Pourtant, je ne saurais jamais ta réponse car je t'ai interdit de m'aimer. C'était plus simple. À choisir soi-même sa douleur, on ne risque pas d'être déçu._

_L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. Toi et moi, on n'est pas vraiment doué pour ça. On se blesse sans penser, sans panser. Et pourtant, de ne plus t'avoir, je crois que le tourment est plus dur encore. _

_Je ne m'excuserai pas, tu le sais, mais Marimo, le temps passe sur Grand Line, bien trop vite pour ce genre de conneries. Alors, fais ce que tu veux, juste… ne me quitte pas._

Zoro ne se détachait plus des dernières lignes. Au fond, il savait depuis le début à qui appartenaient ces mots mais il se refusait d'y croire. Il ne pouvait plus. Alors il leva les yeux vers leur auteur, s'approcha de lui, plaqua le journal froissé contre son torse et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

« Baka… »

Les yeux de Sanji s'élargirent. Il avait été publié, n'est-ce pas ? Et la réponse du bretteur était donc celle-ci. Comme s'il y avait vraiment besoin d'en rajouter… Amer, il parcourut le papier à la recherche de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du écrire. Cependant, d'autres mots attirèrent son regard.

_Tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote… C'était… avant nous deux et j'ai eu un moment d'absence, la page blanche. C'est pas mon genre mais j'ai tout stoppé, je pouvais simplement plus. C'est bizarre mais c'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais peut-être pas cent pour cent hétéro. Alors, je me suis posé dans un bar et j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux : j'ai bu. Comme jamais. Vous avez cru à une bouteille de trop mais une cuite peut en cacher une autre…_

_Sur le retour, je suis tombé sur nos avis de recherche. Surtout le tien. Nez pour nez, dent pour dent ! Non, c'est pas ça l'expression… Enfin, tu vois, c'était notre état d'esprit, on en était là, tous les deux. Un peu complices, beaucoup rivaux. Moi, le bretteur et mes sabres. Alcool et déni. Toi, le dandy et la furie que tu suivais partout. Cigarette et mélancolie._

_Car c'était pas la première fois qu'on se regardait reprochant le regard de l'autre, sans comprendre ce qui animait le nôtre. C'était plus facile de détourner les yeux vers l'ailleurs. Et ton ailleurs, c'était elle. Elle, la furie et ses cartes. Des berrys et la monnaie ! Finalement, elle était pas ton genre mais ta facilité. Pour éviter les problèmes et la valse des pleurs qui en découlerait. C'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourtant, il y a eu ce jour, ce premier concours. Le sujet ? Un comble, une déclaration d'amour. Je te l'ai écrite en moins de deux, comme si je l'avais sous les yeux. À vrai dire, j'avais qu'à les lever pour la retrouver. Puis, je l'ai jetée, maudite, interdite. Et j'ai attendu que ça se passe, cherchant le faux dans tes mots._

_Mais ce sont d'autres que j'ai entendus, ceux que j'avais laissé enterrés, elle les a lus. Ça va saigner ! Ce fut ma seule pensée avant de fuir et il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir comment faire face à l'écueil des souvenirs. Qui aurait cru que tu m'accepterais ?_

_Depuis, le nous que nous avions toujours été s'est autorisé à vivre. Il y a eu des disputes ! Toujours les mêmes : l'invasion des algues, la zizanie des vrilles, la lutte des sabres, l'assiette de la discorde. Mais, c'était nous. Nous deux._

_Pas l'autre jour, pas pour ce putain de deuxième concours. Moi, j'ai l'habitude d'un Elle. Toi, t'as pas l'habitude d'un Il. T'as rien dit. Les accords amiables, c'est pas notre délire. Et avant de te casser, j'ai même eu pas droit à tes trucs de Kung-fu._

_Luffy, je l'ai accompagné depuis un sacré bout de temps, du lagon à l'océan, avec ses délires et ses fabulettes de paille, le désert et les plaines, le clown et la baleine. Des morts, parfois, et des victoires, toujours. Des crimes et des châtiments. Ok, je suis peut-être allé un peu loin, seulement réfléchis un peu…_

_Je m'excuserai pas, tu le sais, mais Ero-Cook, l'horloge tourne sur Grand Line, bien trop vite pour ce genre de conneries. Alors, fais ce que tu veux, juste… ne me quitte pas._** (1)**

Le journal tomba au sol et la porte claqua.

* * *

« Franky ! apostropha Nami. Tu veux pas nous lire ta composition ? »

Enchanté par l'offre, le cyborg sortit d'on ne sait où une guitare et commença à déclamer, soutenu par quelques accords arpégés.

« Complainte de deux SUUUUUPEEEEER amants…

L'un et l'autre s'aiment.

L'un a suuuper abusé.

L'autre s'est suuuper énervé.

L'un et l'autre s'aiment mais ne peuvent pas s'aimer.

L'un est suuuper entêté.

L'autre est suuuper obstiné.

L'un et l'autre s'aiment et ne savent se pardonner.

Ils ont quand même suuuper déconné… »

Tous sourirent, nostalgiques. Leur « super » couple leur manquait mais ils n'y pouvaient pas grand-chose. Tout dépendait de ces deux abrutis-là.

* * *

Essoufflé, Sanji franchit la trappe de la vigie, salle d'entrainement de son bretteur mais surtout lieu de leurs rendez-vous passés. Voilà un mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, les souvenirs y étaient trop ancrés. À l'inverse, Zoro ne s'y était jamais autant enfermé mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour l'éviter qu'il s'y était réfugié. Car il était bien là, son marimo, n'osant lui faire face.

Alors, Sanji tendit une main chancelante vers ce dos large qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé. La peau frémit à son contact mais ne se déroba pas. Les doigts du cuistot se refermèrent, agrippant le t-shirt, tandis qu'il déposait son front contre une omoplate trop longtemps oubliée. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant auquel Zoro répondit, se retournant et l'attirant doucement à lui.

« Cook ?

- Hum ?

- Si tu savais comme tu me fais chier.

- Et toi alors… »

Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau, mettant fin à une éternité.

* * *

**(1)**_ Comme certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, ce petit texte contient tous (je crois ?) les titres des fics de Nathdawn... Une sorte d'hommage ou de pub... et l'occasion encore de remercier cette auteur !_

_Voilà ! Il s'agit de la suite de "La plume de Goncourt Island" (oui, j'ai abusé je sais :p) pour ceux qui ont participé au premier concours ou qui ont eu l'occasion d'y jeter un œil ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cet OS puisse quand même se lire indépendamment ! _

_Bon, j'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui-là, après... J'ai bien peur d'avoir trop peu de recul pour juger de la qualité de cet OS ! A vous de me dire ! Merci à tous !_


End file.
